Mechanical devices are used to transfer avian eggs within a poultry hatchery from one processing station to another processing station throughout an incubation cycle for hatching viable eggs. For example, such devices may be used to facilitate or otherwise aid transfer of the eggs from a climate controlled setter incubator to a climate controlled hatcher incubator where newborn chicks are hatched. In this regard, the eggs are typically stored in various trays or containers throughout the incubation cycle. The eggs are typically transferred from one tray associated with the setter incubator to another type of tray associated with the hatcher incubator. Typically, the setter incubator tray is configured differently than the hatcher incubator tray. For example, the setter incubator tray (commonly referred to as a “flat”) may include receptacles capable of receiving the eggs individually and maintaining the eggs in an upright orientation, while the hatcher incubator tray (commonly referred to as a “hatching basket”) may be an open-ended container without receptacles such that the avian eggs are not restricted and ready for hatch.
In some instances, the eggs transferred between the flats and the hatching baskets may contain various classifications of eggs. For example, the flats may contain both viable and non-viable eggs, which are then transferred to the hatching basket. Placement of the non-viable eggs into the hatching basket can have a negative impact on hatch and chick quality. Further, the non-viable eggs have value in that such non-viable eggs may be sold to other industries for use (e.g., pet food industry).
Furthermore, the flats may contain both male and female eggs, which are then transferred to the hatching basket. Separation of eggs according to gender prior to hatch is desirable for certain poultry industries, particularly the layer and breeder industries.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an egg transfer system capable of selectively sorting and transferring eggs according to egg classification. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an associated method that would facilitate selective sorting and transfer of eggs according to egg classification.